defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Anaei Trollbane
Lady Anaei Tyra Trollbane is a noble woman of the Human Kingdom of Stromgarde she resides in the Arathorian capital of Stromgarde. Current Situation Anaei Trollbane is currently serving as an Alliance Envoy to the Thalassian Government in regards to Prisinors of War. Politics, Royalty and Controversy - The Life of a Princess Crown of the Highlands Anaei is the Crown-Rhan'ia of the Highlands, 'Rhan'ia' translating to Princess in common. In the event of her parents death or incapacitation Anaei is the rightful leader of her people, this was put into effect for a short time of her life when her father was 'killed' and her mother was sevrely ill, the remaining officers of Arathor crowned Anaei in desperation, her reign however was short and unlived with Anaei's own illness taking over her. Eventually she handed the crown back to her apparently alive father and now healthy mother. Anaei is in her own words, 'Am yet to earn my right to be Queen, but when the time comes, I will have earned that right..', saying this because she does not actually wish to have the crown yet before she can attone for her actions and learn humility. As it stands she is the Crown-Rhan'ia and is proud of her gifts. Political and Religious Views Anaei was a strict political figure, regularly ruling from her heart and her temper, instead of her head. She served a term as Ambassador of Arathor before a incident with the Sphere, (See Below) forced her to flee her own kingdom. She maintains the views that all people are equal, however equality can only go so far and that justice should not be abused. Anaei does not believe in the virtue of the Light and clings to her strict belief in the Ancestors, which in itself has caused some controvesy. At the moment she aims to serve another term as Ambassador of Arathor. Sphereite-Arathorian Controversy Anaei was close to a Sphereite named Tyzai Revain, throughout her life they had bumped into each other, helping each other now and then. After being exiled for the final time Anaei fled to be with the man whom she believed she loved, Tyzai. He admited to her that he wanted to break the link with the sphere, but this as she now thinks was a lie. Eventually she was confronted by a Witch Hunter who attacked her in the Cathedral of Light, this was broken up by the Bishop Fortugese. Shortly after Highlord Darothar took her aside and showed her the faults in her life, that she must chose a path and be ready to abandon anything she earns and start again. Guidance of Highlord Darothar Lighthammer After being confronted in the Cathedral of Light by a fanatical Witch Hunter, Anaei had what would in reality be called a nervous breakdown. Her life, as young as it is could not process the sheer magnitude of danger she was putting herself in. Anaei revealed all to the Bishop, Fortugese. This included why she had been meeting with the spherites and whilst she was wrong, she did it with pure intent. The Bishop explained that her own people may accept her back, but Stormwind would not be so easily forgiving. Hearing those words Anaei went to the one man whom symbolised Redemption in her eyes, the Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade. Darothar took Anaei to the Thunder Falls, he showed her through physical demonstrations in the river that moving with the tide is greater than against it, that in her true path, she must be willing to loss all for the sake of remaining on it. The Highlord then promised to mentor and train the young lady for a future that was fast coming, he said that once he thought her ready she would join the Crusade, this future did not come about when Anaei was ushered back to her Kingdom's service. Return of the Crown-Rhan'ia Anaei had been in hiding for nearly a month after death threats were made against her and her child. Brought out from hiding by Daleen Bredgan and Eselan Leomin, she has seen that her Kingdom requires her service once again. With the summer months drawing to a close she has taken it upon herself to once again serve her home and people, even though since her emergance from hiding her life has been nearly taken twice she has said, "We will not be swayed by the actions of a fool with a gun, for if we show fear, Arathor shows fear. What sort of message is that to the world?" Whilst she assumed this coming out from hiding would be to aid her people, she never anticipated the death of the Thar, her father. The Grip of Power With the death of her father long past, the Princess' main concerns turned to her people, Arathor currently is one of the most powerful forces in the Alliance, with the Queen still not completely over the death of the King alot of the duties fell to Anaei. Acting currently as Writua and Ulkiwru (Secretary and Ambassador) of Arathor she deals with the matters of the Queen and State. With the change in power upon the highest officers of the kingdom much has been set in motion. Power corrupts absolute as they say, but having been corrupted and redeemed Anaei feels confident this time the power she holds will not be abused. With the holy war of the trolls in full swing Anaei is struggling with a lack of total spiritual and magical support. The Gurubashi Holy War-Period With the Gurubashi Empire's holy war launched upon the faith of humanity Anaei has taken several steps to prepare Stromgarde for a siege, with careful consideration and discussions with her tutor Gogol Irondawn, Anaei resolved to request a second embassy building within Ironforge to house refugees that may seek safety during the coming war. During this time, Shar Saihna Trollbane fell in combat and was declared missing in action and then declared dead ascending Anaei to the throne of the Highlands at Sixteen years old as Queen Tyra Trollbane. The Reign of Queen Tyra Rhan'ia Anaei Tyra Trollbane was the one to discover her mother's bloody crown, after the despair of losing her mother Anaei was ascended to the Throne of the Highlands, uncoronated to date she took the name Tyra after her maternal Grandmother and her own middle name. Queen Tyra's first act was to name Elegost Dawnweaver as Lord-Regent of Arathor during, “Erea Ik Yil Iorop Ruana” the Time of the Empty Throne. With talk of assassination and the enroachment of the Troll Campaign this new Queen's reign is a shining beacon of change and reform, on this note she changed her path in life to that of healing, compassion and religion. The Troll Holy wars finally erupted into battles and slauhgters, the Highlands were a target now and the Queen began to enforce evacuation in the scenario they reached the wall. With the battle of Stromgarde held by the Forsaken won and long behind her, family tragedy refused to cease with the re-emergence of the former Shar Saihna Trollbane with little to no memory, this has reflected badly on the Queen. The Queen's mother requested the return of the crown, she complied. The Travelling Maiden With her crown gone and the loss of some momentum Anaei set out into the world on her travels, leaving the romance of Elegost Dawnweaver and her young son behind she set out to explore the far reaches of the world. On her travels she saw amazing things, and served in the Northern Continent. Upon her return she chose to follow a life of the cloth, and not one of the blade. The Protectorate Princess Long after the Dwarven threats on Arathi, Gogol Irondawn brought the Stormwind Council an ultimatum, disown the Kingdom of Arathor leaving them as an isolated 'toe' of the Alliance in the North. Or break their alliance with Ironforge. In such a crisis situation it fell to General Angelos and Minister Galenos to offer the Queen of Arathor, Saihna Trollbane and the Regent; Anaei a protectorate. In lamens terms it would make Arathor a territory of Stormwind, with all the rights and draw backs that came with. This seemed to satisfy all parties, if barely. Many months passed and the Dwarven anger seemed to have been quelled, Gogol Irondawn even had several private meetings with the Crown-Princess resulting in the Arathorian involvement in the War of the North including the naval battle of the Howling Fjord. Months had gone by, over the summer weeks she spent her time at home, with her son. Barely even gracing her mother's presence she remained recoiled and away from the world due to her distaste for certain courtiers however she has resurfaced once more as Diplomat Extrordinare of her nation. Early Life The Childhood of a Hidden Girl Anaei was raised in secrecy with her twin brother Throran and the child of Arador Dawnweaver, Aranith. The reason for such secrecy was due to the civil unrest in their homeland, such knowledge of a living blood line would endanger their lives if the Trollbanes ever faced a revolution. Whilst the twins saw their parents every so often they were mothered mostly by an elderly family friend. Anaei was in this time highly educated and taken to rather splendid locations, all of this would shape her life. Quotes "Ironic, I took him from one evil and delivered him to another." - Whilst discussing Tyzai with her close friend Feyrin. "Sir, if you think that I am a foolish child because I cannot command mighty legions like yourself you are wrong, I am smarter than you, -much- smarter so don't you -dare- underestimate my love for my people." -To Maelmoor after being called a pig. "Mm, sorry? Were you speaking?" -After one of Darakan's speeches. "Highlord, you've shown me that all are equal, but equality and justice only go so far. I will attone for my actions, I will go to the church and I will make up for my words and I will then serve you my lord, whilst you teach me humility and respect that I will need. I -will- be the next Queen of the Highlands and I am not ready. Not yet." -To Darothar Lighthammer after resolving to change her life. "We will not be swayed by the actions of a fool with a gun, for if we show fear, Arathor shows fear. What sort of message is that to the world?" -Spoken after an Assassination attempt. "You are hereby sentenced to die, death is a lucky escape for you. You will suffer Og'tal. Ancestors have mercy on your soul." -Sentencing Alduic the Traitor to die. "Was it a dream.. Or a horrible vision.." -After forseeing her own succession in a nightmare. "Maiden of the Highlands, those I served with called me it.. It meant more than my birth-titles because I felt.. I earned it." -Explaining her title 'Maiden of the Highlands'. "Any idiot can hold a sword, it takes a real man not to die by it." Genealogy Anaei is descended from a long line of Kings and Nobles, although there have been examples of mixing with commoners. Family Saihna Trollbane Saihna Trollbane is the Queen of Arathor and former Wife of Vasgar Trollbane, throughout Anaei's life she was usually away on official business, however her love for her child is unconditional although she has not set a fantastic example by fraternizing with the Sphere she has been a wonderful role model and mother to her only daughter. Saihna trusts Anaei to make sure that her Kingdom is run correctly, as preparation for when she must take her place as Queen. Whilst Anaei runs the affairs of Arathor she also creates a shield around Saihna, as if a mistake is made it is Anaei whom makes it, therefore the reputation of the crown is spotless. Her parents are Seiken and Tyra Trollbane, Anaei's maternal Grandparents. Vasgar Trollbane Vasgar Trollbane is the former King-Consort of Arathor and deceased Husband of Saihna Trollbane, he takes a firm stance against letting his children stray from the path of Arathor, thus he for a short time exiled his own daughter for consorting with the sphere, although he has such a strict regime he turned to a dictator and even dared to disown his own child. Though he turned to Anaei for forgiveness, he never truly knew she forgave him due to his untimely death at the hands of a Dark Spherite assassain Miss Chessny T. Jawbreaker. Throran Trollbane Throran Thor Trollbane is Anaei's twin brother, when born his sheer size nearly killed his mother, but she survived the ordeal. Throughout Anaei's life she had a bitter rivalry but deep love for her brother, she is constantly battling with him to try and influence him to make choices that benefit the crown of Arathor and it's people. Arador Trollbane Arador Vasgar Trollbane is Anaei's only child and son, born due to a unexpected pregnancy he is a blessing none the less, currently second in line to the Throne of the Highlands, he is staying with his mother in Ironforge under the bountiful graces of the King where she is determined to raise him alone. His father is Anaei's former fiancé and lifetime friend, Aranith Dawnweaver. Since his second birthday he has been officially recognised as the future king of Stromgarde through a solid bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alliance Characters Category:Arathorians Category:Royalty Category:Alliance